Brittany's New Look
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: In order to win the heart of a boy Brittany changes her image.


**Brittany's New Look**

"Jeanette!"

Jeanette looked up from her book at the sound of Brittany calling her name. She continued to lie on her bed as she listened to Brittany run around the house frantically. After a few moments of silence she went back to her book.

"Jeanette!" Brittany yelled again.

Jeanette let out a low chuckle when she saw Brittany run passed her open door, and again when she ran passed it in the opposite direction. "Jeanette!" Brittany yelled in a sort of whine.

"Yes," Jeanette finally answered with an amused smirk.

"I need your help." Brittany sighed plopping onto her sister's bed.

"Okay," Jeanette sighed, closing her book. "What subject is it?"

"It's not a subject." Brittany answered. She took a deep breath to get over her feeling of embarrassment. "It's a boy." Jeanette stared at Brittany in disbelief. Her older sister, possibly the most knowledgeable when it came to boys, was coming to _her _for boy advice. Brittany shifted uncomfortably under her sister's gaze. "Would you stop looking at me like that?"

Jeanette blinked. "I'm sorry, but _you _coming to _me _for advice, on _boys _of all things, is- is _unfathomable_."

Brittany groaned and stood. "This is exactly why I need your help." She began pacing. Jeanette tilted her head in confusion. "The boy I like is Simon. We're good friends, but that seems to be all he sees me as. I've _never _been stuck in the friend zone and I _don't _intend to be. So in order to make Simon like me, I have to become the type of person he likes; nerdy, boring, socially inept, and clumsy, like you." Brittany spoke quickly. She stopped pacing long enough to see Jeanette glaring at her. "No offense." She smiled.

"You know, saying 'no offense' after an offensive comment doesn't make it any less of an offensive comment." Jeanette pointed out.

"I'm sorry," Brittany whined, sitting on Jeanette's bed once again. "But as strange as it is, Simon is attracted to you." Jeanette glared. "So I need to learn the way of the nerd…that way Simon will like me too."

"…_The way of the nerd?"_ Jeanette asked, raising her brow. "You make it sound like a secret ritual." She laughed.

"Jeanette! It's not funny!"

Jeanette suppressed her giggles. "Okay, okay," She pushed herself onto her feet. "But I don't think changing yourself will make him like you." Jeanette warned.

"We'll never know unless we try."

"Fine," Jeanette sighed. "I will teach you _the way of the nerd_." She laughed.

***

Brittany took a deep breath as she approached Simon at his locker. "Good morning, Simon." She greeted.

"Good morning… Brittany?" Simon closed his locker to see Brittany who didn't look like Brittany at all.

With her hair up in a bun and her clothes more conservative, she looked more like Jeanette. If it wasn't for her pink sweater and blue eyes, he never would've known it was her. "Isn't this morning positively picturesque?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Simon chuckled. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling potent." Brittany answered. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that," Simon rubbed his neck. "You're acting…"

"…Brilliant? …Clever? …Pointed?"

"…Weird." Simon finished.

"…Weird as in extraordinary?"

"…Weird as in _out _of the ordinary." He clarified. Brittany opened her mouth to respond but the bell rang before she had a chance. "I'll see you later." Simon said, turning and walking down the hall.

Brittany huffed and crossed her arms as he walked off. "I think you're extraordinary." A voice breathed.

Brittany turned her head and twisted her face at the sight a boy with helmet hair, oily skin, and more than noticeable braces. "Get real," She said walking away as quickly as possible.

***

All day long Simon acted awkward around Brittany. He would always make up some sort of excuse to leave. She was beginning to think he was avoiding her. At lunch when Simon decided to sit with the chess team instead of at the table with her, her sisters, and his brothers, she knew it.

When she got home, Brittany took down her bun and changed into her normal clothes. She lied on her bed, letting her hair hang off the side. "So, how'd it go?" Jeanette asked, walking into Brittany's room.

"Horrible," Brittany answered with a slight pout. "Simon avoided me all day! I never should've let you talk me into changing myself."

Jeanette laughed. "_I'm _the one who told you not to change!"

"Well, you just stood there and let me do it, which is just like telling me to do it." Brittany mumbled, glaring at the ceiling.

Eleanor gently knocked on Brittany's door. "Brittany, Simon's here." She said opening the door to let him in.

Jeanette flashed a "good-luck" smile before walking out and closing the door behind her. "Hey," Brittany said, slowly rolling onto her stomach and sitting up on her knees.

"Hey," Simon sat next to her. "What was up with you today?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Simon sighed. "I'm sorry if it seemed like I was avoiding you, but its tough looking at someone you have a crush on if they're acting like someone you see as a sister."

"It's tough changing for someone you have a crush on, only for them to ignore you more than they did before hand." Brittany said sitting back onto her pillows.

"…Crush?" They both repeated when they realized what the other said.

"Why didn't you tell me that before I read the dictionary of the most superfluous words in the English language cover-to-cover?"

Simon laughed. "You know you didn't have to do that." He said.

"I know that _now_." She said sitting back into her pillows again. They just stared at each other for a long moment. He continued to stare at her with a small grin on his face. "What?" She laughed.

"You look so adorable when you're happy."

"Aww…and you are so sweet." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. She then leaned back against her pillows once more.

"I was thinking more like this…" He said as he leaned forward and pecked her lips. He then kissed her again, but this kiss lasted longer.

They both leaned into it as Jeanette walked pass the room. "They're together!" She called throughout the house.

"Finally!" Eleanor exclaimed from her room.

"It's about time." Miss Miller chimed.

Brittany and Simon chuckled as they leaned in for another kiss.

**I gotta feeling! Whoo-hoo! That this story's gonna be a good one! That this story's gonna be a good, good one! Thanks to JennieWithAnIE for helping with the ending. So don't just give me props, remember her too.**

**Don't forget to... REVIEW!**

**I gotta feeling! Whoo-hoo!**


End file.
